Helghan Empire
The Helghast Empire is the government of the planet Helghan.The founder and first ruler of the Empire was Scholar Visari. The formation of the Helghan Empire occurred after the First Helghan War against the ISA and the human race. The people of the Helghan Empire live under heavy amounts of fascist dogma. Helghast leaders, including Scolar Visari, continue to impose the belief that the Helgan race is superior to the human race, creating not only a distrust of humanity, but also an expanding hatred of UCN, ISA, and any form of foreign rule, dominance and influence. On the contrary, they think of themselves as the race who should be ruling the percieved lesser human race. History After many years of alleged hardship and oppression under the ISA rule over Vekta following the First Extra Solar War, the Helghan loyalists relocated to Helghan by 2220 where years of hardship awaited them. The Helghan settlements recreated the former Helghan Authority to jointly rule over their affairs on Helghan. Their bodies were mutated by the harsh environment of Helghan, resulting in most of the first generation dying only a short while after they arrived in the system. However, future generations starting at 2305 had evolved an increased resistance to the harsh atmospheric conditions, even wearing breathing masks to help them do so. An economic depression set in in 2330 that allowed Scholar Visari to rise to power. In 2347 Visari staged a successful coup against the ruling Helghan Administration, which declared him the "Autarch". He created the current Helghast ideology based on Helghan superiority. He re-established hostilities with the ISA in his bid to retake Vekta and exact revenge on the UCN, and this conflict is now known as the Second Extrasolar War. Military The Helghan's natural traits make them hardened soldiers. Most, if not all, of Helghan's resources go towards the military, giving them vast power. * Light Soldier - The weakest of all the Helghast, but also the fastest. They usually carry assault rifles, but sometimes they carry grenade pistols. * Soldier - The most common type of Helghast, they are rarely found alone or even in pairs, preferring to work in larger groups. * Squad Leaders - These soldiers are a little tougher than base soldiers and usually carry a chain gun or pistol. They wear gray shoulder pads and their respirators do not have air hoses attached to them. * Snipers - Helghast troopers trained to eliminate enemies from a distance. Very few of them are actually in the game (Killzone for PS2). They are recognized by the red scope goggles they wear as well as camouflaged armor. As their name states, they carry sniper rifles, but switch to pistols when the player gets close. They are about as tough as base soldiers. * Elite Soldiers - These start to appear about midway through the game and are typically armed with light machine guns. They are very strong and are much more resilient than base soldiers. They are often found with Base Soldiers. Elites do not wear helmets, but they do wear the iconic orange goggles. * Assault Soldiers - Also appearing later, these are much tougher than Elites but slow moving due to their distinctive armor, which makes them incredibly resistant to damage.Also, they are considerably more difficult to kill as they sometimes carry grenade launchers and they are significantly more resistant to melee attacks and gunfire. * Heavy Soldiers Heavy Soldiers are big brutes who serve as the muscle of the helghan empire. They are slow but very strong and they carry chainguns. Their weak point is the gas tanks on their backs. *'Base Commanders' - These are as strong as an Elite but are very rare, and appear to help raise troop morale. Base commanders are easily recognized by their bright red robes and lack of helmets. They commonly carry pistols. * Bodyguards - Only seen almost at the end of the game, the Bodyguards are the strongest enemy in the game. They are intelligent, seek cover when injured and look for opportunities to ambush the player. They usually are seen carrying chain guns. * Sentry Bots - These flying gun platforms attack with dual machine guns. They are not well-armored but can be hard to hit because of their lateral movement. They are encountered about half way through the game. When they are destroyed, they explode, dealing moderate damage to all things close by. *'Bounty Hunter' - Only appears once in the game, when Templar and his team encounter a heavily defended beacon. The Bounty Hunter (as referred to on the Vekta Today website) uses a laser designator to co-ordinate artillery onto the team, but is about as tough as a Base Soldier. *'Guard Dogs' - Helghast Attack Dogs were introduced in Killzone: Liberation for the PSP. The dogs sport armor similar to the base Helghast soldier, even down to the iconic orange goggles, adjusted for the dogs' eyes. Their weapon is their razor sharp teeth. *'Spider Mines' - Spider Mines were also introduced in Killzone: Liberation. These mines are robotic spiders that chase after any living thing, whether it be friend or foe until it blows up when it gets close to a target. *'Supreme Trooper' - The supreme troopers function as support units and personal guards for General Metrac. Dressed in their experimental servo-assisted armor, and brandishing heavy VnS-10B Cerberus chainguns and pneumatic manipulator arms, they resemble nothing so much as walking tank. And appear only in Killzone Liberation. *'Air Trooper' - These soldiers make use of SL-06 prototype personal jet propulsion systems that give these troopers mobility to fly across the battlefield. Production was ordered by General Metrac himself after seeing the devices effectiveness. *'Pyro Troopers' - Appearing in Killzone: Liberation, these troopers are armed with flamethrowers and are used to remove hostiles from bunkers and trenches. They are also equipped with fire-proof suits that protect them from the flames, however, they may still be killed by explosions. *'Shock Troopers' - Also appearing in Killzone: Liberation, these soldiers were chosen by General Metrac to swiftly intercept and eliminate enemies at close range. They are armed with machine pistols. Beliefs and traits The Helghan Empire's fascist ideals emphasize the superiority of the Helghast, a strong military, and total commitment to the Helghast government. Their ideals are summed up by the Helghast Triad, which emphasizes duty, obedience, and loyalty. Helghan brutality is not directly shown in the Killzone releases, but in the open sequence of Killzone it is shown they do not hesitate to execute those who are not born up to standards or who sympathize with humanity. Prisoners of the Helghan Empire are often tortured to death, showing the sadistic habits of their soldiers. The military is above all the most prized element of the Helghan Empire. Most of the resources of the Helghan Military is spent on the military and Visari's propaganda-related structures in Pyrrhus. The military itself feels little compassion to the civilians and miners of Helghan, much less those of Vekta and anywhere else, and are not bound by traditional morals. Their damage on Vekta and detonating a nuke in their own capital of Pyrrhus shows their disregard for human life and collateral damage, and only having a total commitment to the objectives. These actions are similar to many authoritarian nations of the early 20th century, including Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan, both of whom are obvious influences for the Helghast. See Also *Scolar Visari *Helghan *Helghan Corporation *ISA Category: Helghast